User blog:Krystallix1/WildClan (2019 FanClan Contest Entry)
WildClan Thread:17358 (I can’t find out how to put the clan info template here. Sorry ;-;) Summary WildClan is a clan that lives in a rocky, open land. This land has few trees, but many plants grow around these rocks. The cats of this clan are agile, and have adapted their pelt patterns and colors to match that of a typical rock, due to their rocky territory. Across from WildClan is a clan named QuailClan, that live in a forest-filled territory. A large river crosses through QuailClan’s territory. These cats are rivals of WildClan, but do come from the same ancestors. WildClan Cats The typical WildClan cat has a gray base fur color. This usually ranges from light gray to black. The typical patterns are tabby and spotted. You can occasionally see a mixed type of pattern. WildClan cats usually have blue eyes, ranging to green and brown. WildClan usually have a normal length of fur. They also have large paws and tail, likely to jump rocks easier. WildClan cats are usually curious. They like to adventure, and try to figure out the meanings of things. Sometimes a cat goes too far. WildClan cat’s are also very perky. They are energetic, and this also adds to their adventurous and perky aspects. They can also be very loyal, or the opposite due to their nature. These cats are usually agile, and have good stamina. Their pads are used to roughness, from hitting them on hard rock while jumping or hitting the wrong area on a rock. They are not good swimmers. They have longer claws, to help them with climbing rocks. With most of their territory filled with either rocks or Stoney ground, Wildclan has learned to use it to their advantage. They also are good at stalking, because of the goodness cover. Territory The territory of Wildclan is very rocky. Their are very sharp or tall rocks in most places, or small stones litter the ground. Otherwise, they have grassy ground and have many plants. Their territory has a lot of prey, because of all the coverage, den potential, and food. They sometimes have trouble with finding water to drink. WildClan has a large territory. They have a large variety of plants, but some are poisonous. They prey there ranges from; rabbit, mouse, snake, adder, crow, and the occasional other. Of course, it can Ben very dangerous, for predators are also attracted to the prey and den potential. The WildClan camp is an area surrounded by very large rocks. There is a convenient space betweenness the rocks in one place that they use as an entrance. The rocks are almost impossible to climb over, and are very solid. They are also think. There is the occasional crevice, of which they try to cover up with small rocks, but snakes can slip through if not covered. Their are hollowed logs or bushes they use for dens. They usually cover up any holes in dens with bramble or gorse, for they are both common in the territory. The medicine den is a space between two large boulders. Gorse was used to make a better entrance. The medicine cat uses small rocks two help separate or keep piles in tact. They also use them to line nests, as long as they are smooth stones. Most nests of the clan can be lined with smooth stones, of which some cats put pretty or colorful stones. The leader’s den is a large log. It can fit a few cats at a time. This log is on it’s side, and it’s opening faces the middle of the camp clearing. Clan meetings are held by standing on a boulder that is slanted smoothly at the top, making an easy standing spot. This boulder stands near the southern side of camp. WildClan has many areas to sun bathe on. They have some smooth rocks in camp, though they only get shined on during specific time so of day. They also have a training area close to the middle of the territory. This area has an odd stone ground, with a large outcrop or rock to the side. This area is called the Rock Ground. This place was not originally intended for training, but it became a regular and known training place since their ancestors first settled in. Other areas than WildClan territory have somewhat not completely been explored. Across from WildClan lives QuailClan. QuailClan has a forest-filled territory, and a large river crosses through the territory. It ends right in the edge of WildClan territory. Because of the river, QuailClan doesn’t have much territory. They decided long ago to steal WildClan’s, so they wouldn’t never go hungry. They frequently fight for WildClan’s territory, and this still continues on. The two clans meet in an area to the left at the north side of their territory, the side that meets QuailClan’s. This area is called River’s End. River’s End is a large grassy area surrounded by trees. In the center, a peculiar swamp tree stands. This tree is old, and has been there since their ancestors came to this land. The clans call this tree the Ancestral Tree. The clan leaders gather there to talk of news in the clans, to every cat who is brought there by their leader. The clans have a truce on each night they gather there to never fight. Flowing to and around both sides of the Ancestral Tree is a small stream. It is so clear, you can see through to the small glittering stones beneath. The cats call this the Spirit Water. They say to never touch the water, or else they will be cursed by their ancestors. This rumor hasn’t been proven, but it has always been followed. There is a place to meet the Moon Dwellers, of which they call their dead ancestors. This area resides on the other side of the river, across it from QuailClan view. It is a field, always with lush green grass. It is surrounded by trees, almost completely blocking out the outside world. Blue flowers litter the ground. This place is only to be visited at night, when the moon shines on the field. Fireflies always fly around during the nighttime in the field. Then, Moon Dwellers are to emerge to talk. Otherwise, you feel drowsy and then sleep, to be given a images that show something. The home and territory of the Moon Dwellers has not been seen other than by a single cat, of which is unknown. Techniques and Details The WildClan cats have very interesting fighting techniques. They use their agility to their advantage. They can dodge very well, launching to the side, or leap at their opponent well. They also can intimidate some opponents, using their large paws and long tails well by fluffing themselves up and arching their backs with a hiss. They are also good at feinting. WildClan cats have a hunting crouch that is thoughtful to their surroundings. They crouch, and put their legs in a position to leap high. WildClan cats like to imagine their prey, and leap over boulders to pounce on their prey. This helps them aim better and helps to get better agility. Prey is also usually surrounded by rocks and plants, so it is a useful way of hunting. If they can’t do it this way, they usually get as close as they can and then chase the prey or pounce on it. The clans have a name for their ancestors. They call them Moon Dwellers. They also call ghosts Night Spirits. The cats like to call the stars in the night sky Spirit Stars, for it is comforting to believe their ancestors dwell in them. This is the same for QuailClan. Both clans reside with the Moon Dwellers after death. The Moon Dweller cats glow faintly, and their eyes seem to twinkle with real stars. They have no scent or tracks and make no sound other than when talking. They also have a name for the bad cats, and the place they go to when they die.They go to the Crimson Plains. They call those cats Shade Spirits. These spirits give off a dark glow instead, and their eyes are very dark. They also don’t give off any scent, noise, or tracks except to talk. Any cat can meet these cats, either by dream or going to the meeting place. But these cat should are usually leaders or medicine cats, other than when talking with Crimson Plains cats. The clans call the seasons; Scorch Suns for Summer, Leaf Winds for Fall, Star Freezes for Winter, and River Drops for Spring History The ancestors for both clans used to live in the same area. They were two groups that lived beside each other, and greeted each other with smiles. They lived in territory covered in plains. Even when they could barely find prey, they still tried to remain peaceful. But soon fighting broke out. Moods were quick with hunger. A few cats in the groups knew they had to do something. So they talked, and figured out a plan. They would leave to a place, a place they have only seen in their dreams. They would follow the constellation that looked like a mouse, to prey-filled lands. They talked with both groups, brought them to a meeting. The cats argued. Some wanted to go, some didn’t. In the end, they decided to separate the ones who wanted to go and the ones who didn’t. They decided to leave with the ones who wanted to leave. They said their good-byes and left. It was a hard journey. They passed through Thunderpaths and Tall Leg house areas. They fought off predators. Once they reached the area of the territories, they knew almost immediately it was their new home. They settled in the forest territory at first. But after just a few days, fighting broke out again. The original cats were confused. They left to stop the fighting and hunger. But they were still hungry and fighting. They talked again. The four cats knew they had to split up. It would work, atleast for awhile. So, the cat should split up. Part of the group went to WildClan territory, and eventually became WildClan. QuailClan territory cats eventually became QuailClan. Then time passed by. Most cats don’t remember the past of their ancestors now. Note: Not too much time passed by, and WildClan is very content with their territory. That is why there aren’t many cats opposing WildClan in it’s time. Important Cats Snail - Part of the group who first thought of leaving. A cute little she-cat with violet eyes. A silver tabby. Poppy - Part of the group who first thought of leaving. A tall she-cat with long ears. Has golden eyes and a ginger pelt. Trout - Part of the group who first thought of leaving. A tom with forest green eyes and light gray fur. Blue - Part of the group who first thought of leaving. A tom with blue eyes. Has brown fur with black spots. Yarrowstar - Current leader of WildClan. Light gray fur with yellow eyes. Reedstar - Current leader of QuailClan. Brown fur with beige chest, ear tips, and tail tip. Has brown eyes. Sandbird - A cat from WildClan that tried to help QuailClan in the past. Light yellowish fur with brownish yellowish spots. Tom with yellow eyes. Category:Blog posts Category:Clans (Unusable) Category:Clans (Fanon)